youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Ma'alefa'ak
uncle) | affiliation = | powers = * Flight * Shape-shifting * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Density shifting | weaknesses = Extreme heat | equipment = | first = 305 | voice = Ben Diskin }} M'comm M'orzz is a white Martian and one of Miss Martian's brothers. Though he prefers being called Ma'alefa'ak, a sobriquet he took from a rabid beast indigenous to Mars. Personality Due to the discrimination he faced on Mars, M'comm is an extremely bitter and angry individual, having no qualms committing all manner of unspeakable acts and crimes so long as it benefits him. He also seems to be rather sadistic, shown to exude great thrill in inflicting fear on others, and having no qualms outright murdering mutated teens just to prove a point. Additionally, he is also highly discriminatory to virtually all races, looking down on Green Martians, as well as Bugs and humans. Physical appearance M'comm looks similar to other white Martians. He is roughly the same height as his sister M'gann. History Early history He has thirteen sisters and sixteen brothers, and an extended family of 300 cousins. Growing up, they faced the prejudice of green Martians together, and M'gann would always defend her little brother. The years of mistreatment made M'comm violent and angry. While his sister was on Earth, he endured the prejudice of the greens and reds on Mars on his own. He used the imagery of the Ma'alefa'ak to strike fear in his tormentors and was working on a white revolution, and was promised help from an outside agent in return for some favors on New Genesis. 2018 M'comm's powers came in useful on his mission, which involved setting up the Bugs against the New Gods. He saw much of his own struggle against oppression in them, and with his shape-shifting and telepathy, could easily fan the flames. He deceived the Bugs by passing himself off as Orion, trading the gems for goods that turned out to be fake. With help from brainwashed Earth meta-humans Giant and Blister, he easily stole their prize, planting a seed of rebellion in Bug leader Mantis. The incident got the attention of the Forever People and Bear brought in the Team. "Orion" was called in for a new trade, this time of food, and Miss Martian recognized her brother. She forced him to abandon his act and called him out. But to him, the end was more important than the means. He attacked her and they dueled psychically, but M'comm was not strong enough. He was overpowered, so he activated a failsafe in the meta-humans, knowing the death of the two teens would hurt her, and was able to escape after swearing revenge on Forager for bringing the heroes. Powers and abilities * Martian physiology: ** Shape-shifting: He can change his form completely altering his physical appearance, including his organic clothing, allowing him to mimic other people or other creatures. ** Density shifting: This technique enables Martians to move through solid objects. ** Telepathy: Telepathy comes naturally to Martians; he can read minds, mentally communicate with others, and exacerbate ill feelings of Bugs towards the New Gods. *** Multilingualism: M'comm can speak Martian and New God. ** Telekinesis *** Flight: Appearances Background information In the comics, Ma'alefa'ak "Malefic" J'onzz is Martian Manhunter's evil twin brother. He was a featured villain in Justice League: Doom. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Individuals with the ability to shape-shift